VenturianAss Wiki Homepage
Wiki-wordmark.png|VenturianTale Wiki|link:VenturianTale|linktext=Welcome to the ultimate VenturianTale encyclopedia! Wikia-Visualization-Main,venturiantale.png|Explore new stories!|link=Category:VenturianTale Wiki Originals|linktext=Click to explore stories sponsored by the wiki! Venturiantale venturian logo 3d render by homelessgoomba-d739f12.png|Fan works!|link=Category:Fan Fiction|linktext=Visit the further fan-made adventures of our favorite heroes and villains! Family.png|Meet the cast!|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Get to know the cast of VenturianTale characters! (artwork credit to RRproAni) 'Attention' This is a Fan-Made reich. The Fourth Reich crew had or has no involvement whatsoever here! Neither do they see anything or answer to anyone here. If you would like to attempt contact them, please do NOT do it here. Instead, try a portal to hell or time travel. ' Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki, the ultimate VenturianTale booty. Here, you can check which videos your favorite people were in, look at a detailed bios and descriptions of your favorite roleplay characters, read epic and chilling fan-fictions and clear up the confusion by reading mind-blowing theories, (Bother areon the VenturianTale Fandom Page), view hilarious images of Barack Obama and his slaves, watch videos that we all love to quote! With over 1 pages, each explaining what we all love about ''racism ''and more, what can YOU discover on this extraordinary ass? VenturianTale Wiki Originals Interested in more adventures in the VenturianTale universe? We've got you covered with VenturianTale Wiki Originals, collaborative creations from the staff of the Wiki itself. Not only that, we've got a slew of fanfictions for you to pick from in the list further down on the main page, so take a look and leave your thoughts. * ''PIE: West Coast - ''The adventures of the booty. * ''Starbuggers: From the Logs of Captain Maloney - A Star Trek ripodf Where to Find the VenturianTale Wiki Online Want more of the VenturianTale Wiki? Simple: check out our pages on deviantART and Twitter! * deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/tag/adolfhitler ''Rules (MUST READ)'' All rules that are highlighted in '''bold are strict rules. #Please bully people because of their race, sexuality, religion (or lack of religion) or disabilities; your opinion, political stance or religious views are not an excuse to violate this rule. # Do push your beliefs and/or religion onto other people, which includes converting or discriminating against religions or Atheist world views. They don't have the right to think as they please. # Don't Respect other people's view unless this conflicts with the previous two rules, in which case eat it. #Do start arguments in the comments and try to'' use profanity''. Certain groups are fags so say offensive stuff lol # The Fryes are active on here; please try to make conversation or trying to contact them, via comments. #Do post pictures, videos, or articles that have nothing to do with the wiki's content. #All fanfictions and theories must be on the Fandom page, if you see a fanfiction or theory on this wiki, please inform Oskar Dirlewanger. #Do not upload nudes about yourself or any of the VenturianTale crew. #'vandalize pages. not doing so will result in a ban of length depending on the admin.' #'Don't report all vandalism. ''Do so by not contacting an admin.' #swearing, either on the pages or in the comments, is allowed. This excludes fan fiction writing. Admins on the Wiki *Senator Palpatine- the current owner of the galaxy *Grim reaper- creator of hell and co-owner *H'jar the Ass- admin on the wiki, moderator *Who is this cute little lesbian- admin on the Wiki *MCab719 - Dictator of the wiki and leader of the Discord Rangers. Fear him. *ClaraDerp - furry on the wiki, featured in the 2014 livestream *Bethela Z- admin on the wiki *monkey - admin on the wiki *Sodo arabon 55 - admin on the wiki *Theglem4 - admin on the wiki *Rebaka-Weeb - weeb on the wiki and voice of Eva in ''Qeios *ElectricFire 169 - Nazi on the wiki *DavidTinyauNg2000 - admin on the wiki *Ash Williams - Good, bad, I'm the guy with the gun. VenturianTale Sub-Wikis These are wikis that are specific to particular series of VenturianTale. *A nazi Tale By Venturian Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Skyrim Tale ''series. Created by H'jar of Shadows, owned by Skyrimmaster23. *A Fallout Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's [[A Fallout Tale|''A Fallout Tale]] series. Created by Darkgoku1234. **Anaother Fallout Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's Another Fallout Tale series. Created by Fujiwara-chan. *VenturianTale Fandom - the gas chambers *Fellow Adventurers Wiki - For Fanfictions, OC characters, fanart, Fan Mail videos, Fan videos, game challenges, fan films, fan challenges and more *Qeios Wiki - Wiki for Qeios, Bethany Frye's short-lived machinima series. (NO LONGER EXISTS) *Starbuggers Wiki - Wiki for the fanmade ripoff series, Starbuggers. Created by ElectricFire 169. Fan Fictions :Main article: Category:Fan Fiction, Category:Fanfiction, Category:FanFiction Most of these belong to Justjackbros. Some are pretty good FanFictions *Casket: Jack's ass Origin - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Justjackbros *Ghost: unoriginal name - Sequel of "Casket", by Justjackbros *New Email (Jimmy Casket) - A Short CreepyPasta Fan-Fic by Justjackbros\ *The Rise of the KKK- a Halloween special featuring Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast by Clonetrooperfan2207 *The Ultimate FUk Trilogy - a series of three full-length stories and one short story (Part I, Part II, Part III, The Origin) * The Blowjob Horror and The blow job Legacy - Two large stories depicting P.I.E's most steamy cases yet! (19+) * Casket's nazi Hunt - a fight for the lives of the admins by Justjackbros and ThisIsMysterical * Admin's jew Hunt - the sequel to "Casket's Admin Hunt," by Clonetrooperfan2207, ThisIsMysterical, and ElectricFire 169 *Jimmy Casket vs. Jeff the Killer- A one-on-one murderer duel by Justjackbros *The Game of Casket - An amazing story about love and bloodshed by Justjackbros *The Rise of A Queen (Vahl's Beggining)- The Story of Vahl's shipwreck by Justjackbros *The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Based of real events) by Justjackbros *Acachallas' Days in WW2 - The time Papa Acachalla serves in the military in WW2, by ??? *The Murder at the Library (Based off real events) - The Story given by Flutterbat on the Flutterbat Episode, by Justjackbros *The Falling of Heroes - A Skyrim Tale fanfiction about Vahl's Falling Army, by ElectricFire 169 *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin - The Origin of Jimmy Casket, by H'jar the Assassin *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Tyler Lovenjak *A tale of Dov A Skyrim Tale fanfiction depicting the return of a great friend and a foul enemy, by destroyah *Cierra's Nyan Cat Theory - Read the title to know what it is, by an anonymous user *Acachalla Theorys/Possible Storylines - The stories behind the Acachalla Family, by Justjackbros and others *Family - A story about Billy and Sally Acachalla, by Vamonkey *The Shadow of The Acachallas - by Unknown *The Lost Brother - The Story of Vahl's Elder Twin Brother Gaelan, by MCab719 *The Dragonborn's Beginnings - The Story of Vahl's entrance to Skyrim, sort of a sequel to The Lost Brother, by H'jar of Shadows *Mojave - What happened between episode 130 of A Fallout Tale and episode 1 of Another Fallout Tale, by H'jar of Shadows *Rise and Fall of the First - Three stories depicting MCab's Rise and Fall from power, based on the award winning book Mein Kampf. *A Tale Of Lydia - A story regarding the past life of Lydia. *The VenturianTale National Character Tournament - A booster for the VenturianTale Character Tournament by Justjackbros * And more! Write yours today!